A Mishap With A Towel
by AdminLuna
Summary: Scorpius has to stay at the Burrow with the Potters for a week. While rooming with Albus, Scorpius realizes that it won't be as easy as he thought.
1. Chapter 1

The series and characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, I only own the original situations the characters end up in c:

This is a short fic, probably only one or two chapters, kind of an apology for late update on my Drarry fanfic, but also my way of responding to a comment my friend made about fangirls minds being messed up whilst she was reading fanfiction. This is for you Karla.

When Albus Severus Potter had heard that he was sharing a room with none other than Scorpius Malfoy, he wasn't exactly what you would call thrilled. They weren't really enemies, but they were certainly not friends.

His father had agreed to let Scorpius stay at the burrow with them for a week as a favor to Draco Malfoy. He believed the other mans exact words were "Potter, remember all those times I didn't kill you? Well I need a favor in return for all those times." Now Albus had to share a room with the Slytherin prat for a whole week.

Albus sighed, still not sure what to think about the whole situation. It probably wasn't going to be a pleasant week but it couldn't be much worse than sharing a room with James, his brother.

While thinking about how to make it through the week, his mom's voice came floating through the house. "Our guest is here, everyone come downstairs." Al rolled his eyes. They knew Scorpius, they went to school with him after all. But he obeyed, not wanting to face his mom's wrath later. She may be tiny but she could be pretty damn scary if she wanted to be.

Ginny was busy trying to stuff a muffin down Scorpius'throat when Al got downstairs. He smiled. His mother was always trying to feed people, worried that absolutely no one got the proper nutrition they needed.

Albus intervened on the blonde's behalf and offered to show Scorpius where he would be sleeping for the next week.

"Thanks for that," Scorpius said when they got up to Al's room.

"Sure thing. And while you are here, I would suggest not talking to James. He is in a horrid mood at the moment, and I wouldn't want him trying to hex you or anything." Albus wouldn't put it past his older brother either.

Scorpius nodded, thankful for the advice. He yawned, he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and it was finally catching up to him.

"Hey, if you want to sleep, you can. I'll leave you alone." The last thing Al needed was a cranky Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded again, and Albus took that as his cue to leave. "I'll wake you up at dinner time, okay?"

Scorpius was definitely not excited to be at a strangers house for a week. But he had already said he would make the best of it. At least he was sharing a room with the nice Potter. He could've gotten the older one, the pompous, big-headed one, James. And though he doubted that Harry or Ginny would put him in a room with their daughter, he was glad he had avoided Lily, the strange one.

He pulled off his shirt, and climbed into Albus' bed. He felt a bit weird about sleeping in another person's bed, but he was too tired to dwell on it. He fell asleep quickly, dreaming about Quidditch, and for some strange reason, ponies.

)

Albus walked into his room two hours later, not surprised to see the blonde knocked out on his bed. He had a damn comfortable matress after all. He was pretty tired too. He had just spent the day beating James at Quidditch. He stripped out of his muddy clothes and went into the bathroom to shower off all of the grime covering his skin.

After a blissful forty-five minute shower, Albus decided that he had wasted enough hot water that James wouldn't have any when he finished de-gnoming the garden. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, blindy grabbing for a towel.

Oh shit. He didn't have any.

Usually he would just walk into his room and get dressed, since his bathroom was connected to his room after all, but he had a visitor. Albus opened the door slightly. Scorpius appeared to still be fast asleep. Albus couldn't see much of an alternative, so he walked out of his bathroom and grabbed a towel and some clothes, and went back to the bathroom. _Thank god Scorpius is a heavy sleeper, _Albus thought to himself.

)

Scorpius woke up to the sound of the water being turned off. He rubbed his eyes, expecting his own room, but realizing he was still at the Burrow. In Albus' room. He stayed laid down, hoping he could fall back asleep.

The door to the bathroom creaked, and Scorpius opened one eye to see Albus peeking out of the bathroom. Was the other man embarrassed to be seen in a towel in front of him? He almost laughed. He knew for a fact that Albus shouldn't be embarrassed about what sort of shape he was in. His abs were the topic of many girls then Albus stepped out of the bathroom and Scorpius realized why he was checking. He didn't have a towel. Scorpius froze, unsure of what to do. He could certainly see why girls talked about Al's body though. He had a perfect 6-pack and nicely toned arms. Scorpius couldn't help but admire the other man's body. Scorpius'gaze went lower, and he couldn't help but blush. No wonder Al was so coveted at school.

Albus ran back into the bathroom and left Scorpius blushing in the dark.

How was he going to last a whole week here now?

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, and tell me what you think! I really love the Scorbus pairing and plan to write another, longer fanfiction about those two later. And I will update my Drarry story by tomorrow, I promise c:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The series and characters all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me!

A/N: I'm adding another chapter because Karla practically begged me to. c; So, enjoy, and I think there will be a bit more action between the boys in this one.

"Dinner!" Ginny called. Scorpius groaned. He had managed to avoid Albus so far, but now he was going to have to see the other man. Could he even look at the other man without imagining him naked? It would take a lot of self-control to not jump Albus right then and there. Sleeping in a room with him was going to be hell. He didn't even know what their sleeping arrangements were going to be!

Scorpius felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see who it was and jumped.

"Um, it's dinner time. Mum will throw a fit if you don't eat." Albus said looking at the blonde strangely.

"O-okay." Scorpius got up and followed Albus to the dining room, where they all sat down. Much to Scorpius' dismay, the only seat available was next to Albus. He sighed inwardly and cursed his bad luck. He did sit down though, seeing no other options short of sitting on someone's lap. Though that would be interesting, he didn't think it would be a very good idea.

Ginny served them all, and Scorpius dug in half-heartedly. He was just beggining to think he could make it through dinner when Albus's leg brushed his. Scorpius froze.

"Something wrong, Scorp?" Albus asked, noticing how still the Slytherin had suddenly gotten.

Scorpius glared at Al, partially for calling him 'Scorp', he hated that nickname and partially because it was Albus's fault he was acting like this! If Al had just gotten a towel before he showered, none of this would be happening.

"Everything is fine." he replied. After all, it wasn't like he could announce to Al and his whole family that there was indeed something wrong, and that something happened to be that he was attracted to the man sitting next to him. Scorpius ate the rest of his meal in silence, while the rest of the family chattered away.

Albus shot a worried glance at Scorpius. The two boys weren't close, but he could tell something was wrong with the blonde. He decided he would ask him about it later.

)

Scorpius trudged his way up the stairs to Albus's room. He opened the door to find Albus getting ready for bed in the bathroom. Shirtless. Scorpius sighed again. _It's going to be a long night. _

He noticed that there was now an air mattress on the floor. At least he knew where he was sleeping now.

Scorpius walked over to his suitcase and retrieved his toothbrush and toothpaste before going into the bathroom to brush his own teeth. Thankfully, Albus had already finished brushing his teeth and was now rummaging through his dresser drawers.

"Hey, do you mind if I change out here? I can wait if you do." Albus called to Scorpius, knowing some people did have a problem with it.

The blonde almost snorted. He had seen all of the Gryffindor already, of course it wouldn't bother him. He almost said that he would mind, but that would just raise more questions. "Go ahead." he answered, trying desperately to keep his voice from shaking. _Okay, don't look, don't look, _Scorpius silently chanted to himself.

Scorpius finished brushing his teeth and walked out of the bathroom, happy to see that Albus had already changed and was getting settled in bed. At least he had enough self control to not stare at Al while he was changing.

He was worried that was about as far as his self-control ranged, though. Al still hadn't bothered to put on a shirt, and Scorpius noticed it a bit too much.

"Hey, Scorpius?" Al asked from his place on his bed.

Scorpius gulped. "Yes?"

"What was wrong earlier? You just, like, froze. What happened?" Albus sounded genuinely concerned, which surprised Scorpius. They weren't close at all. But, then again, Al was just that sort of person too. He would worry about anyone he had any connection with.

Scorpius considered telling Al the truth.

_Oh, it's just I saw you naked earlier, and now just being around you puts my hormones in a tailspin. Nothing major though._

He snorted. Yeah, that would go over well.

Albus cleared his throat, obviously still waiting for an answer. "It was really nothing. I just kind of zoned out, I guess."

That answer didn't work for the Gryffindor though. Al considered trying to pressure Scorpius into telling him the real reason, but decided they weren't close enough, and he might scare the other man off. He decided he would just try to get closer to Scorpius and then maybe he could get Scorpius to tell him what was up. It looked like it was really bothering the Slytherin. He wanted to try and help.

"Okay, good night then Scorpius." Al said, content his idea was a good one. He was just trying to help Scorpius after all.

Too bad Albus didn't know that getting closer to Scorpius wouldn't really help the other man.

A/N: Gosh, I just set my supposed to be one-shot up for another chapter. But its such a fun story! Ugh.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I will have another one up soon, hopefully. And Karla, did I please your inner fangirl? c;


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: LONG TIME, NO SEE.

I'M SO SORRY.

Okay, caps lock, sorry, but I really am sorry about such a big gap between updating. I did mean to continue this, I even had a chapter written, but then I decided something needed to go in between because this can't be too fast-paced c; Um. Anyway. Hopefully you enjoy this next chapter, and I really will try to be better about updating!

Disclaimer: Sadly, these characters (or the series/franchise) do not belong to me.

Albus woke the next morning surprised to find Scorpius already awake and out of bed. Though, it wasn't really wasn't that surprising. Albus had a habit of sleeping in till crazy hours. James had even started to call him Sleeping Beauty.

Albus stretched, found a somewhat clean shirt on the floor, and went off to find Scorpius.

"Morning," Albus said, grinning at the other man. He had found Scorpius sitting in the kitchen, picking at his breakfast.

Scorpius grunted in reply. Apparently he wasn't much of a morning person. Good to know.

Grabbing his own breakfast, Albus decided to wait a while before trying to get an actual conversation out of the Slytherin. He still thought his idea to get closer to Scorpius was a golden one. If they were closer, Scorpius would feel more comfortable around him, and then he would open up about whatever was wrong. Then maybe Albus could help.

Three hours later, Scorpius was sitting on the air mattress, attempting to study for Charms. He knew that his OWLs were looming near. His mind was  
wandering elsewhere though. He couldn't get Albus off his mind. He wasn't sure he could make it six more days in the Burrow, let alone six more days in the same room with the man.  
He tried to focus, but eventually gave up. It was no use after all. He would just finish the essay later. He groaned. How did he even get himself into this situation? Though it figured. After years of trying to avoid Potter, he had to interact with him in the worst possible way.  
Scorpius groaned.  
He couldn't take being in this room any longer. It only led him to think of Albus more. Pushing himself up off the air mattress, Scorpius decided he would take a walk. Walks usually helped to clear his head.

About fifteen minutes into his walk, Scorpius heard loud footsteps behind him. He turned to find none other than Albus Potter running towards him. Scorpius inwardly cursed his bad luck. He blamed his grandfather. He was obviously being punished for Lucius' bad choices in life.  
"Hey," Al panted, out of breathe. "Mind if I walk with you?"  
"Not at all." Scorpius answered. Might as well be friendly. Albus smiled, and fell into step with him.  
"So. How are you liking your stay?" Al asked, trying to strike up a conversation with the other man.  
"It's been nice, thank you. Though I don't understand why my parents couldn't just leave me home alone. It's not like I'm a child," Scorpius realized how rude that may sound. "Not that your family hasn't been great. I just hate to be a burden." Scorpius blushed, hoping he didn't sound like a complete git.  
Albus rushed to assure the man his comment hadn't been taken as rude. "I understand. Last year, my parents went on a sort-of second honeymoon thing. James and Lily got to stay with friends, but I had to stay with my cousin Teddy. He is cool and all, but he was always at work, and I didn't get to do anything. I totally get how you feel man." Scorpius smiled. Now we are getting somewhere Albus thought to himself.  
"I bet you miss your girlfriend, huh?" Albus asked next.  
Scorpius stopped. "What?"  
Albus turned toward Scorpius. "Your girlfriend... Do you miss her?"  
"I don't have a girlfriend." Scorpius said, wondering what the hell the Gryffindor was talking about. Then it clicked. "OH. Ella. Yeah, she isn't my girlfriend. We are just friends."  
"Really? I always thought you guys were an item." They continued walking. "I just recently broke up with my girlfriend." Albus said, since they were on the subject.  
"Oh?" Scorpius replied, wondering why Albus was talking to him about this. They weren't mates after all. Shouldn't he be talking to his cousin Louis or something? Scorpius shook it off as Albus just trying to make him feel welcome.  
"Yeah. She just liked the idea of me having a famous father." Albus practically spit. It obviously struck a nerve in him.  
"It's the opposite for me. Most girls don't want to date me because of my famous family. Coming from a mainly evil family isn't fun. Everyone expects you to be the same, and they avoid you. Then they find out you aren't, and they are disappointed and they still avoid you. Did you notice how upset everyone was when we didn't tear each other heads off within the first week of our first year?" In fact, Albus had completely ignored him throughout their first year. It wasn't until the middle of their second year at Hogwarts that Albus even began to acknowledge him.  
"If you want, I can introduce you to some girls." Albus offered, feeling bad for Scorpius. He really shouldn't complain. At least his family was known for something good after all.  
Scorpius shook his head. He wasn't even sure if he liked girls anymore. He sighed loudly, forgetting Albus was right next to him.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Albus asked, grabbing Scorpius shoulders, and turning the other boy to face him. Scorpius tensed at the touch, but Albus didn't care. He would get to the bottom of this, no matter what.  
"Nothing. Look, we should head back to the Burrow. It's getting dark, and your mum may go ballistic if we are late for supper." Scorpius turned to walk back to the Burrow.  
"Fine." Albus huffed. Scorpius shot a sideways glance at him. What had he done wrong?  
Scorpius decided not to worry about it, and just continued on his way back to the Burrow, Albus trailing closely behind.

A/N: I just realized that only HALF of this chapter actually posted before! So sorry! I fixed it, and hopefully it works this time.


End file.
